The present invention is an insert for a utility box to protect exposed wires or other components from damage when openings are cut through wallboard in building construction after the rough-in work has been completed.
It is the practice to cut openings for communication and electrical utility boxes, fixtures and the like through the wallboard after the wallboard has been installed on studs. The boxes are put into place on the bare studs, and rough-in electrical work is done before the wallboard is secured in place. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,437 shows a utility box insert to protect such rough-in work that has clips that are clipped on the side walls of the utility box. The problem is that utility boxes vary in size and can have many different thickness of the walls.
One standard dimension in utility boxes is the spacing between the attachment screw openings used for mounting switches receptacles or fixtures. The present invention is a protective insert that includes a protective plate but which installs into the standard spaced screw threaded openings of a utility box.